


Memento mori

by mzu_2



Category: Doodlebug, Inception (2010)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с короткометражкой "Жук-скакун" К.Нолана. Memento mori (лат.) - Помни о смерти. Написано для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - olya11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento mori

Сейчас

От запаха Блейка замутило мгновенно.   
\- Сколько он пролежал здесь? - глухо спросил он, прикрывая рот и нос рукой и пытаясь не смотреть на труп. Помогало не очень: запах разложения пропитывал все вокруг.   
Блейк надел маску, подошел ближе. Жертва лежала на спине. Мужчина, на вид лет двадцати-двадцати пяти; одет в темные штаны и когда-то бывшую белой майку; теперь ткань побурела от высохшей крови. Грудная клетка была разворочена - шесть пулевых ранений; судя по размеру входных отверстий и следам пороха, стреляли в упор. Запах забивал ноздри даже через маску; в синюшно-красных ранах копошились мухи.   
\- Сейчас лето. Думаю, сутки, может, двое, - Андерсен смотрел на труп задумчиво, не выказывая ни тени брезгливости или волнения. - Я потрясу своих информаторов, может быть, удастся узнать, когда и кто видел его последним.  
\- Знаешь его? - удивился Блейк.  
\- Нэш Брэди по прозвищу Жук. Появился здесь пару месяцев назад. Наркоман, но тихий. С головой у него были нелады, мог периодически рассказывать всякую дурь, но ни во что серьезное вроде не лез, - кивнул Андерсен. Вздохнул, огляделся по сторонам:  
\- Допрыгался, значит.  
Блейк осмотрелся. На совершенно пустом пыльном рабочем столе - кувшин с водой, в который засунута трубка от допотопного телефона.  
Похоже, с головой у покойного ныне Брэди действительно были нелады.

За несколько дней до этого

То, что они найдут его рано или поздно, Нэш знает. Он уверен, он совершенно уверен. Один раз ему удалось сбежать, но это ненадолго.  
Это страшно. Очень, очень страшно; это хуже, чем потеряться в собственном сне, когда ты видишь себя со стороны, а стены перекашиваются вокруг, - такие сны снились ему постоянно с тех самых пор, как он впервые попробовал разделенные сновидения.  
Летняя жара и летняя пыль забивают комнату, переполняют легкие. Он никак не может откашляться; может быть, это туберкулез, которым ему грозили еще в Африке - но, может, это сомницин добрался до него; кто и когда проверял побочные эффекты этих смесей…   
Нэш ненавидит эту страну, в которой он не знает никого, кто мог бы привести его обратно. Обратно - это в подвалы, где спят в разделенных снах; обратно в команду - в любую команду, где есть свой P.A.S.I.V, где воруют большие секреты корпораций и мелкие грязные тайны отдельных людей. Человечков. На континенте ему пути туда нет: Кобб - никто, одиночка, неудачник, но Артур - совсем другое дело. Все, все, кто в деле, уже наверняка знают, что Нэш пытался договориться с Сайто, а такое в их ремесле не прощается.  
Он облизывает пересохшие губы и как сквозь вату слышит тяжелые шаги.  
«Проклус-глобал»? «Кобол-инжиниринг»?  
Нэш закрывает глаза.

Немного раньше

Лето в Лондоне удушливое - такое же удушливое, как было в детстве. Нэш возвращается в Англию с подложными документами, чудом вывернувшись из цепких лап «Кобол инжиниринг»; все, что ему нужно, - это тихое место, чтобы зализать раны. Но здесь, в этой тяжелой жаре, Нэшу вспоминаются мелочи, которые, как он думал, давно забыл.   
Его колотит - и от того, что тело все еще слишком хорошо помнит боль от пыток, и от того, что воспоминания оказываются некстати. Ему нужно заглушить их, загнать обратно в подсознание, иначе он просто сойдет с ума, - уговаривает он себя.  
Это плохая идея, понимает он. Он же завязал, он почти пять лет прожил без этой дряни. Но он слаб сейчас, он устал и измучен, и он столько всего пережил, что ему просто необходимо расслабиться, - отвечает он сам себе.   
Нэш проживает так один вечер, и еще один, и еще. Смотрит в потолок, медленно сходит с ума, а жара не дает дышать.  
А в подвале на Риверс Энд все так же торгуют героином, не слишком скрываясь. «Что-то я тебя здесь не видел», - бормочет огромный негр. «Я Жук», - детское прозвище легко соскальзывает с языка. Негр смотрит на него исподлобья, но удовлетворенно кивает: «Держи».  
Пакетик с дозой ложится в руку удобно и привычно - наконец-то что-то удобное и привычное во всем этом мире - и жжет ему ладонь почти ощутимо всю дорогу до дома. Руки у Нэша дрожат - не от страха, от предвкушения. У него нет сил остановиться. Уже нет. Каждое движение успокаивающе знакомо, сомницин или героин - невелика разница, улыбается про себя он.  
А потом его волной накрывает эйфория, смывая тоску и боль, и ему хорошо, хорошо, так хорошо, как не было никогда. Нэш замирает, скорчившись на полу и уставясь в одну точку, - он мгновенно теряет ощущение времени.  
Нэш не знает, сколько времени проводит так, но наконец он открывает глаза и прислушивается. Слушает, слушает, слушает. Шуршание доносится откуда-то из угла.  
И Нэш улыбается.


End file.
